


Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by pommedhappy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Doesn't Mind, Bottom Bellamy, But Emori Knows, Cheating, M/M, Pining Bellamy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you come for me, Bellamy? Without needing me to touch your dick?” The words hold the usual dry playfulness, but they’re also breathless. Bellamy moans because yes, there is a high probability he will come that way.</p>
<p>The boy had never be a blushing virgin, even when technically he never had sex, but Bellamy can’t understand how he became such a sex god in only a few months. Honestly, he knows how; he knows that the reason of this change has long brown hair and mischievous dark eyes. Thinking about Emori now is like a stab in Bellamy’s gut, so he erases the girl from his mind, focusing on Murphy because the boy is his now, even if only temporarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

Bellamy whines when a hard thrust lands full on his prostate, making his entire body shiver, and he buries his face deeper in the sheets to muffle the sounds that keep falling out of his mouth. The warm and hard body covering his back makes him all too hot, but he loves the sensation, and he loves it even more when wet lips find his neck. Sharp teeth attack the soft skin below his jaw, and hot breaths touch his ear.

“Will you come for me, Bellamy? Without needing me to touch your dick?” The words hold the usual dry playfulness, but they’re also breathless. Bellamy moans because yes, there is a high probability he will come that way, with just Murphy’s cock, because it’s not the first time he bottoms but it never felt like that before. He doesn’t know if it’s all the regrets, cold bitterness and sexual attraction between them that makes it so good, but he loves it. And he knows he’s fucked because there’s no way he can act like nothing happened after tonight.

Murphy grabs his curly hair, tugging on it until he turns his head. Very blue eyes are looking straight at him, and it messes with Bellamy’s brain. He remembers how it used to be between them, after they first crashed on land. Bellamy Blake, outcast on the Ark that never tried relationships because his life was devoted to his little sister, quickly became a leader looked up by a hundred people. It was exhilarating, to say the least, and he has taken advantage of it. That’s’ how he founds himself having flings with half of the camp, not just sex but sleeping and spending the night with people, too. Of course Murphy was one of this flings; the younger boy looked up at him at this time, obviously enthralled by the image of fearless leader. 

There’s no trace of enthrallment in Murphy’s eyes now; they’re almost black from pleasure but the glint of defiance is still present, have been since their fall back. The younger boy smirks suddenly, “So desperate… Are you close?” Bellamy was so absorbed by his staring at Murphy’s face that he only realizes at this instant how loud he’s moaning; he does sound a little desperate. But his cock is rubbing against the sheets at each thrust, and Murphy is fucking him so good, aiming at his prostate every time he pushes in, that it’s hard to contain himself. 

The boy had never be a blushing virgin, even when technically he never had sex, but Bellamy can’t understand how he became such a sex god in only a few months. Honestly, he knows how; he knows that the reason of this change has long brown hair and mischievous dark eyes. Thinking about Emori now is like a stab in Bellamy’s gut, so he erases the girl from his mind, focusing on Murphy because the boy is his now, even if only temporarily. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop. I’m close, and there’s now way I’m coming before you.” The words sound more like a groan, and then Murphy’s lips are on his. Bellamy gasps in surprise; he thought that this part of their relationship was definitely over, but apparently the fact that Murphy loves somebody else doesn’t prevent him to kiss other people. Bellamy should probably feel guilty, but he doesn’t and he will take everything the younger boy is willing to give him. 

He kisses Murphy back desperately, letting that devious tongue licking into his mouth and finding his. It’s a little forceful, sloppy, and messy, but it’s all perfect to Bellamy. They’re muffling any sound against each other’s lips, until it becomes impossible to keep kissing while trying to breathe and panting. 

Bellamy is trying to get a hold of Murphy, trying to grip his face or his arms but his position with his chest pinned to the bed doesn’t allow him to do that, and he whines slightly in frustration. Murphy surprises him when he pulls out. Bellamy is full-on whining now, “What are you doing? Don’t stop… Murphy…” He thinks he finishes his sentence with a string of “please”, but he can’t be too sure because the frustration is overwhelming right now. Murphy is then helping him to turn on his back. They’re facing each other, and Murphy’s lips find his face, tracing his sharp jaw and his cheeks. Bellamy doesn’t know why he’s so soft of all sudden until he realizes that his eyes are a little moist. 

He’s slightly more at ease when he understands that the younger boy isn’t really stopping. Murphy kisses him again, not so softly, and his hands grasp Bellamy’s legs, wrapping them around his thin waist. He starts to press into him for the second time that night, and Bellamy throws his head back on the bed, Murphy following after him. This position makes things even better, because now he can wraps his arms around Murphy’s shoulder and hold on to him as the younger boy thrusts into him. 

Bellamy’s cock is trapped against their stomachs, and the friction feels really good but not as good as the feeling inside of him. The older man would usually be ashamed of the loud moans leaving his mouth but Murphy has found his sensitive spot again, and he deserves some kind of praises, right? Right, he definitely does. Bellamy is on the edge, and when the younger boy kisses him hard, nipping on his lip, and thrusts so forcefully that his chest crashes into Bellamy’s, the pressure on his cock makes him explode. 

He’s coming for ages, painting their chests white, and all his body tenses before falling helplessly against the bed. Bellamy hugs Murphy limply as the younger boy thrusts a few more time. And then he’s coming, too, still deep into Bellamy. 

They hug each other awkwardly for a few minutes, the time to take back their breaths, and for Bellamy’s head to stop spinning. But after that Murphy is pulling out, and standing up, looking for his clothes. Bellamy can’t stand right now but he sits on the bed, wincing slightly at the burn. 

“Will you tell her?” Murphy lets the silence fall between them while he slips on his jeans, before finally answering, “She already knows, she’s the one who told me that I should try it, see if my old infatuation was still there.” Bellamy doesn’t try to understand what that implies for now.

“And?” Murphy rolls his eyes. “And I just fucked you like there was no tomorrow, so I’m pretty positive that it’s still there,” he stops a second to put on his t-shirt, “But it doesn’t change a thing. I love Emori,” Bellamy is pretty sure it’s the first time the younger boy ever says something like that out loud and he’s quite surprised it seems so easy for him, actually. “And some attraction between us won’t change that. But I guess you’re welcome if you want a repeat of that.” The last sentence is added after a few seconds, as if it was an afterthought. 

He doesn’t look back at Bellamy and the older man watches him leave, a strange feeling crushing his heart. He lets himself fall back on the bed with a sigh. He never liked not having control of the situation, but he can’t deny that right now Murphy is the one holding all the cards. 

The next time he sees Murphy, the younger boy is eating, pretty girl by his side. And if he didn’t know better, Bellamy could have thought that seeing Murphy smiling with Emori and looking so carefree is kind of breaking his heart. But he does know better; he knows he can’t love Murphy because the younger boy would never return his feelings. Especially when he already has someone to love him like he deserves. 

Emori turns her head suddenly, staring straight at him. Bellamy feels guilty instantly; after all he’s the one trying to take Murphy away from her. But the girl winks at him, a smirk on her full lips, while wrapping her arm around Murphy’s waist. 

And Bellamy thinks that the situation isn’t ideal but he supposes he can share. Because he’s not ready to give up on the younger boy, and he guesses that, in the end, just a little bit of Murphy’s affection is better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you liked it, even just a bit ;) If you want to talk about it with me, I'll be very happy to, and I love to read your comments!! Thank you again for your time!
> 
> See you soon,
> 
> Line xxx


End file.
